mi 2º temporada de nadja
by meryandllollipop
Summary: NADJA X KEITH Nadja sera princesa, y keith se tendrá que casar con una, sera nadja? como sera este final?
1. los sentimientos de nadja

MI 2 º TEMPORADA NADJA

Ya había pasado una semana desde que nadja decidió seguir con dandeloín, estaba emocionada y un día empezaba

Rita: nadja¡ despierta de una vez

Nadja: e? que? Ya estamos otra vez en España?

Rita:, claro que si, vamos

Nadja sale corriendo, y ve cómo es la nueva ciudad que visitan

Nadja: que bonitas las chicas vestidas de baturras ¡

Geroge(el jefe): bueno, ya estamos en Zaragoza¡

(y mientras nadja se queda pensando sentada en una fuente pensando:)

valla,,, hace que no veo a Francis y keith….(y se sonroja)

pero… espero volver a verlos, y e oído que vendrían a Zaragoza, con mi madre¡

(en el carruaje)

Madre: valla, hace que no vengo a esta ciudad.. Aquí conocí a mi esposo, el me rescato de un incendio…(eso me lo e inventado xD)

Francis: y sabe algo de nadja?

Madre: que puesto estas, Francis, pero no eres el único al que le importa tanto como atí, mira a keith (el estaba pensativo mirando por la ventana, y de pronto ve a nadja

Keith: esa es nadja¡

Madre: parad el carro ¡

(ellos se acercan, pero nadja esta en sus pensamientos, sonrojada como u tomate, y al abrir los ojos, veía a los dos gemelos, pero al único que veía era keith(y se froto los ojos, así viendo a frincis)(es keithxnadja)

nadja. Gua¡(y se cae al agua)

madre: dios mí-(entonces ve como los gemelos le ofrecen ayuda, y la madre lo entiende todo, diciendo: valla, nadja, que suerte has tenido al encontrar a esos dos…ya que te quieren)

madre: nadja, vamos a mi casa de aquí, te pondremos ropa nueva

nadja: vale

(y todos fueron a su casa)

madre: esperad aquí, keith, Francis

nadja: que me pondré? No quiero un vestido de esos de la nobleza…

madre: si, sería muy llamativo, pues toma esto es lo que utilizaba a ti edad

(y le enseña una camiseta de manga corta violetta con un dibujo bonito, el broche y una falda corta marrón(imagínenselo como quieran, pero que parezca guapa)

Madre: bien, ahora el peinado(y una coleta hacia un lado con un lazo)

Nadja: que bonito¡

(Entonces ella sale y ve a los gemelos sonrojado, al que más keith)

nadja: keith, francis, vamos a visitar la ciudad, adiós mama¡

madre: venir pronto

keith: cuento tiempo, nadja que has hecho?

Nadja: viajar,(decía mientras bailaba sobre la fuente en el bordillo sin mojarse)

Francis: nosotros nos hemos ido de viaje a Inglaterra, y nos tendremos que ir a vivir..

(nadja estaba apunto de caerse a la fuente del sock, pero keith, la coge y la abraza haciendo que se sonrojen los dos)

Keith: te he dicho que tengas cuidado ¡

Francis: nadja, también tengo que decirte que tendré que casarme con la hija del conde anreinna

(a nadja no le dolía al corazón, y se preguntaba porqué)

nadja: y cuando será(aun abrazándose con keith)

francis: dentro de 2 meses, nos casaremos en Inglaterra, quizás no nos volveremos a ver…

nadja: que dices? Yo siempre seré tu especial amiga(francis, se dio cuenta de que la que le gustaba era rosmery más que nadja, por eso no se sonrojo ni nada)

nadja: y keith, tu..te casaras?

Keith: no… pero yo quiero elegir….ya que hay alguien que me gusta y quiero protegerla

(a nadja eso no le gusto, y se dio cuenta de que le gustaba keith….

Nadja: a.. bueno(decía apartando la mirada), y que aréis cuando valláis a Inglaterra(decía casi llorando)

Keith: nadja, no llores nos volveremos a ver

Francis: a, quedaros aquí voy a dar una vuelta..(Decía mintiendo)

Nadja: keith, yo me e dado cuenta de quien me gusta en realidad….

Keith: puedo saber quien?(decía enfadado)

Nadja: es un amigo muuuuy especial, más que Francis(decía sonriendo)

NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE


	2. Sorpresas

( y también pasado 1 año…. Habían cambiado las cosas)

(nadja tenía que dejar dandelion, e ir con su madre para convertirse en princesa, estaba obligada, y con francis… el se había casado…y esperaba un hijo de la hija del conde(la llamare anne, que no me acuerdo del anterior)

nadja: mama, cuando es la fiesta? Ya tengo 14 años, y esto no me parece divertido..

Madre: hija, no te preocupes

Nadja: me pasa que hace mucho que no veo a keit-

Madre: a keith…? Y Francis..?

nadja: si te digo, que me gusta keith…?

Madre: te creo, hija, te apoyo en todo lo que me digas, vamos, prepárate

(Nadja llevaba un vestido azul súper bonito y brillante, y ya tiene 14 años, se había desarrollado bastante en 1 año, no estaba plana, pelo largo, cuerpo perfecto…pero keith no sabía nada de eso)

(con Francis)

francis: anne, hoy vamos a Londres? Ala fiesta de disfraces?

Anne: e oído que la nueva princesa va hacer esa fiesta, pues claro que vamos

Francis: irá bien el pequeño booi?

Anne: sólo tengo 3 meses, pues claro, y donde esta keith?

(con keith)

tío: si, te casaras con una princesa, ya deberías pensártelo

keith: pero…-nada de peros decía su tio

tio: te casaras cuando me de la gana y con quien me de la gana, estoy pensando en casarte con la nueva princesa, aunque es un poco menor, me da igual¡

keith: ya amo a alguien¡ no me hagas esto

tio: quien sabe… podría ser ella?

Keith: ella no sería princesa ¡

Tio: pues nada, ya que te quejas, te casarás con ella¡ y punto¡(dando un portazo)

(y..)

madre: nadja¡ me han dado una noticia, te casaras con un conde, pero no nos quieren decir el nombre, lo tendrás que ver, el vendrá a la fiesta

nadja: imposible¡ ya amo a alguien

madre: nadja, no puedo hacer nada, tendrás que ir, y mañana será la fiesta, asi que descansa bien

(ya mañana en la fiesta)

francis: keith¡ que haces aquí?

Keith: jm

Francis: vale… será mejor no hablarte por el momento

Madre: bien, va a salir mi hija(pero keith decide irse al jardín, sin querer ver a su prometida)

Madre: mi hija, nadja¡(y hace que francis se ponga rojo y sorprendido)

Nadja: encantada, soy la princesa nadja, mucho gusto

-que linda¡-waaa es perfecta

madre: muy bien, hoy conoceremos al prometido de nadja, donde esta?

madre: bueno, comencemos el baile

nadja: voy a salir al jardín(decía con una sonrisa)

madre: anne¡ francis¡

(y nadja se gira repentinamente)

nadja: francis¡(y salta hacia él)

nadja: hola¡ anne que tal booi?

Anne: muy bien

Nadja; francis, donde esta keith?

Francis:e(el decide no decirle nada ya que tenía celos porque se ha vuelto a enamorar de nadja, ya que esta mucho mas guapa que cuando tenia 13) esta en Inglaterra….

Nadja: hm….bueno, quería hablar contigo en privado,,,,

(y fueron al jardín, donde se encontraba keith)

nadja: ese no es keith? Keith¡

keith: nadja, que haces aquí¡(decía sonrojándose, ya que le habían crecido.. ajammm(ya sabéis de que hablo, keith era el más pícaro)

nadja: yo… soy la princesa, por?

(y el se queda en sock)

EL SIGUIENTE EL FINAL¡ CON UNA SORPRESA


	3. Final Feliz

Keith: osea que tu… eres la princesa..

Nadja: ya, tenía que habértelo dicho, y que haces aquí?

Keith: yo…(y gira la cabeza)soy con el qu-…el que te casaras

Nadja. De verdad?(decía con un brillo en sus ojos(y estaban los dos solos)

Keith: seguramente no quiere- si que quiero¡-decía nadja poniente y llorando

Nadja: pero… tu quieres?

Keith: bueno… nos llevamos(no se cuantos, pero bueno, unos 5 o 4?)

Nadja: eso no me importa, si no… ¿me quieres?

Keith: (el se sonroja) la verdad, no me gustaba la idea de casarme con una desconocida, pero tras saber que eras tu….me dan más ganas ,si, me gustas

(entonces nadja y keith se besan)

(y acabada la fiesta)

madre: nadja, asi que te quieres casar? Ya has conocido el prometido? Uien es?

Nadja: es keith, mi prometido y si quiero casarme

Madre: entonces no te importa si….te casas mañana?

Nadja: mañana?

Madre: mañana es tu cumpleaños, el 4 de mayo(también inventado)

Nadja: enserio?acepto, y tu keith?

Keith: claro

(y ya se casaron y demás , y pasaron 4 años)

nadja: keith¡ cuando nos mudamos a zaragoza?

Keith: no lo se, dentro de 5 meses o por ahí, me alegro que estemos solos en nuestra casa(Decía abrazándola por detrás, claro estaban solos en ese momento)

Nadja: no debemos hacer este tipo de cosas vergonzosas

Keith: pero, cuando hemos hecho esto? Solo a sido besos y caricias, porque eras menor de edad.. pero ahora, tienes 19 años, no se si podré aguantar

Nadja: (le latía el corazón a toda máquina ) bu-bueno, si eres tú, me daría igual

Keith: y cuando será eso?(le decía en el oido)

Nadja: bueno… depende de cuando quiera tener un hijo

Keith: ya tienes 19 ¡ ya es hora(y la lleva de la mano a la habitación inmensa, que nos e oye nada de lo que oyen, y keith cierra la puerta con seguro)

Keit: lista?

Nadja: m-mas o menos

( y la noche sigio con todo ese apasionante amor )

(mientras que nadja estaba dormida con KEITH aun sin ropa.. ella pensaba..)

dios¡ como le miro a la cara ahora¡

keith: buenos dias…..

nadja: b-b-b-b-buenos dias

keith: estas avergonzada, no? Esto es normal entre casados, es lo que hacen todos

nadja: si…..tu crees que e quedado embarazada?

Keith: jmm, bueno no sabria decirte, ya que es tu primera vez no hay tantas posibilidades

(pero nadja no sabía lo que le esperaba, ya que keith le había dejado…)

nadja: dos mellizos¡

medico: exacto, es increíble, y solo con tu primera vez

nadja: gracias….se lo diré a keith

( y nadja se lo dijo a keith quedándose sorprendido, y su madre llorando de la emocion)

(y pasado 2 años.. ya habian nacido los mellizos chica y chico)

nadja: amy, alberth hoy papá viene un poco tarde por negocios

(suena la puerta)

keith: hola¡ hoy e llegado pronto… para estar con vosotros

nadja : que bien¡(y se dan un beso)

FIN

LOS MELLIZOS ERAN ASÍ

Amy: era rubia, ojos azul intenso, con mofletitos rojos y como nadja

Alberth: era rubio oscuro, ojos azul oscuro , súper guapo como su padre y mirada hipnotizante(que te mira y te le quedas mirando de lo guapo que es)


End file.
